Ship Children
by NellieEllie
Summary: We all have that strange sensation in our hearts when we hear about our OTPs coming true. We all know what it feels like to look at fanart of ships and just sigh happily. We all know the pleasure of being "fangirls" and the beauty of fan fiction; and we love it, we crave it with a passion. But do you know the extremes some people take to make these fictions reality?


**Hello my friends! Tis I, NellisEllis, here with yet another collab(Gosh I'ma need to edit the wikia laterXD)! This one is with BlueJewel98, who is currently asleep I think.**

 **Anyway, here's the info:**

 **A) There won't be actual relationships. This takes place in the real world, not the game, so unless something is canon IRL, it won't be in here.**

 **B) The Tubers might not be here either. I can't write their personalities, and neither can Jewel.**

 **C) Since we've both hit writers block(hence a collaboration effort), this won't be updated often. Every month or so? I'm not entirely sure.**

 **D) The first chapter is already written, but it's being saved for if we can't upload another chapter soon/this story actually gets a good turn up of readers/we need to change it for plot reasons.**

 **Enjoy~**

In some random corner of the world, there was person. That person, is you.

You were bored. You were nervous. But most of all, you were worried. Almost none of the YouTubers that you were subscribed to had uploaded a new video at all, which was quite strange, since some of them always uploaded a video every day. Still, you didn't look into it, since not all of them hadn't uploaded.

It was only the big-time ones that seemed to be absent from the internet, so you didn't worry. Maybe they had all gotten together for some secret Con?

* * *

It had been a few weeks, and you were starting to really worry. None of your close friends watched Youtube, and all the rest that did didn't seem notice.

You tired restarting your device, re-logging into Youtube, but nothing was working.

You searched their channel activity, but nothing new came up.

 _Wait_ , you thought, _what's that?_

There was something new, actually. A video had been viewed on the day they had stopped uploading...let's see... _Where They've Gone and Why_

Strange, they weren't subscribed to this maker of the video...

But, being the responsible person you were, you didn't click the on the link. Instead, you exited out of Youtube to get some work done. You had this amazing book on FanFiction dot Net that everyone seemed to love, and you hadn't updated in a few days.

Yes, you wrote fan fiction. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

* * *

Weeks turned into a month, and you were honestly contemplating watching the video. Yes, it was probably a bad idea, since all the YouTubers had disappeared on the same day they watched the video, but you weren't a YouTuber. You were a writer, a fan-person, someone who was acknowledged by half the internet as "obsessed".

Some of your friends had been out of school for a week now, and rumor had it that they were kidnapped. You were certain they were just sick.

Some of your friends on FanFiction were sending you links and telling you to watch a certain video. These messages were practically spammed, but you were never one to get involved in this sort of thing.

Eventfully all the different links and comments and messages got to you. _One more week_ , you promised, _and then I'll take a look._

* * *

A week was shorter than you expected. Finally, you gave in to keep the promise to yourself, and clicked the link.

Immediately you knew something was up.

The video was nothing but static, with the outline of a figure in a tiny line of black. Suddenly, the silhouette began to move, and a young voice started talking.

"Greetings, and thank you for participating in our little group project. We'll be going over the procedures in this video," the voice said, continuing. The weird thing was, you found that you couldn't take your eyes off the video, strange as it was. Another weird thing was that the voice sounded so familiar, as if it were your own...

"...have been chosen to work with us. But don't worry, it won't be just you, there'll be hundreds of us working together to establish these..." Wait, did it just say your _first name?!_

"...And again, thank you for joining our ranks. Your work will bring joy to many people in the world..." as the words continued, panic began to flood your senses, and you tried to look away, but you found you couldn't. You tried to make noise, but your mouth was seemingly glued shut. You tried to move, but found that you were paralyzed. Your fingertips were glued to the desk, so it seemed. Finally, you gave in, and focused on the still going video.

"That's all for now, recruit. Now, if you're still conscious and thinking freely, then I have one ore thing to show you. You may be wondering how I knew your name and sound like you. Well...that's because...I _am_ you." The static faded away to reveal a fuzzy image of _you_!

As black began to envelope your vision, you heard a very faint, "Welcome to FANS, or Fans of the Author Ne..."

 **Wooop! DONE**

 **This is actually my first time writing in 2nd person, and I think I did fairly well...**

 ***coughs***

 **Anyway, for my regular readers, I'm working on updating Colors, and IM. LtN and RwW are postponed, and SR will be updated shortly(if I can get off my butt and do something...). Oh yeah, and another collab is in the works...again. *insert evil laugh***

 **BBIIII**


End file.
